Commercial aircraft utilize one or more cabin services systems to provide passengers with services, such as reading lights, attendant call functions, and other functions. Depending on the type of the aircraft (e.g., a narrow-body aircraft or a wide-body aircraft), controls to adjust or to receive the cabin services may be located in overhead control units associated with passenger service units or may be located in passenger control units associated with a passenger seat. Some passengers may encounter difficulty reaching controls located in an overhead control unit.
The cabin services systems may be supported by many electrical and mechanical components and by complex wiring. Communicating signals from a passenger control unit to an overhead control unit to control cabin services systems may involve communication via a seat electronics box, in-flight entertainment equipment, computing equipment, or other devices. Wiring systems to support cabin service systems may be complex, may add substantial weight to the aircraft, and may consume valuable space. Further, implementation of cabin services systems may involve tedious configuration and installation of in-flight entertainment databases and cabin services system databases. Replacement of a passenger seat may require additional configuration and installation to configure the passenger seat to communicate with overhead control units.